Vasuki
Vasuki ''' is a sura of the Ananta clan. She is currrently in the sura realm in female form. In his usual male form he is the strongest of his clan, but is remaining female for various reasons, primarily because of her love for Sagara. Her nickname is '''Huia. Appearance In her female form, Vasuki looks like a somewhat masculine woman with a tanned skin tone. She has long, red, messy hair partially tied in a ponytail, thin black eyebrows, and red eyes with circular pupils (unlike the vertical, snake-like pupils of the other Ananta suras shown in the webtoon so far). She has eight distinctive lines that run downwards on the skin of the face and neck, that make the head appear fragmented. Her clothing is composed of a dark gray shirt, and black trousers with a black belt, that appears to have a metal chain on the lower part. She also wears metal chains around her wrists. On top she wears an open thin black jacket with long sleeves. She is described as not being very graceful in her female form. In his male form he is shown wearing the same clothes but is more muscular. In his sura form he has nine armored heads with colorful horns. It looks like a snake from the neck to the mane, but his limbs make him seem no different from a dragon. 1-51 male Vasuki.png|Vasuki's male form 1-51 Vasuki's family.png|"mom" to Taksaka and Riagara 1-73 Vasuki, Riagara, and Taksaka.png|strength competition Personality Vasuki appears to have a carefree and a taunting personality. Beneath this attitude he is shown to be very clever and perceptive. He seems to not care much about high positions and responsibilities, but takes his relationships seriously. He is very protective of his friends and family. However, Vasuki's approach to life often drives others mad. Notes *She lives with Riagara and Taksaka in the latter's nest. When she started living with Tak, there were rumors they were dating. *She is best friends with Taksaka and is one of three individuals allowed to call him Tak. Plot History Near the beginning of the universe, Vasuki met Taksaka. The dragon had gone berserk and entered the Ananta territory. Realizing Tak had not gotten used to the change imposed on the Vritra clan by the primeval gods, Ananta sent Vasuki to talk to Tak. The #2 at the time of the Ananta clan offered to stay close to the Vrtitra nastika in order to stop him when he could not control his anger, avoiding pointless attacks and problems for Tak. As a result, they started living together in Taksaka's nest. He was present when Utpala returned looking for Tak and was shown laughing at the dragon's behavior.The Finite Upon Ananta's death, Manasvin urges Sagara to return to Vasuki, since he is next in line to become king and she has always craved a position of power in the clan. She then pays a visit to Vasuki at Taksaka's nest, but Vasuki quickly drives her mad with her laid-back attitude about having taken female form. After Sagara leaves, Vasuki reveals she purposely took female form to avoid the succession of the throne, so that Sagara could obtain the power she wanted and remain with Manasvin (her current lover). At one point in time, he competes with Taksaka to see who's stronger of the two. Afterwards he makes fun of Tak's "freakish skill" and jokes about the possibility of Tak having little dragons who can use invisible fire. Season 1 Ananta clan members in the sura realm have pressured Vasuki to kill Sagara so he/she can become king, because she is a weakling who took the throne by unconventional means. She refuses, and is the only clan member in the sura realm who supports her as king. In fact, it is only due to Vasuki's protection that Sagara is able to keep her throne, as other clan members fear her retribution if they were to harm her. References es:Vasuki